ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Fearless Championship Wrestling
Fearless Championship Wrestling (FcW) was originally opened on September 13, 2000 and had a successful run as a wrestling federation, but on December 11, 2003 the federation had to close its doors. However, in February of 2007 it once again opened, and quickly rose to popularity again. The federation is run by Patrick "Paddy" Coonan, who is quickly restoring his brainchild to the glory that it once achieved. Regularly Scheduled Events *'Tuesday Night Tartarus' **Held every Tuesday night **Not held on weeks after Pay-Per-Views *'Pay-Per-Views' **Held monthly **Usually held near the end of the month Pay-Per-View Schedule * January - FcW New Beginnings * February - FcW Seven Deadly Sins * March - FcW Civil War * April - FcW Dearly Departed * May - FcW Ground Zero * June - FcW Sinful Means * July - FcW Race Against Time * August - FcW Kingdom Come * September - FcW Conspiracy Theory * October - FcW The Crown * November - FcW Vote or Die * December - No Pay-Per-View Held Gimmick Matches *Fearless Match *All Out War Match *Doom's Day Match *Ladder From Hell Match *Seven Deadly Sins Match Number One Contendership Matches *New Beginnings *Race Against Time *The Crown Tournament Roster *''These lists are in alphabetical order. Please keep it that way.'' Males *Cameron "Snub Nose" Taylor *Captain William Jericho *Chris "Trigger" Cavanagh *Colt "The 45" Sykes *"Insane" Corey Bayne *Damien Alptraum *Daniel *Darius Jackson *"The Electrohead" Deamon Cohln *The Illuminatus Fred Debonair *Fulton Gaines *Gage Padula *Jake Durnin *"The Modern Messiah" Jared James *The Icon Jared McCallister *Jess Amazing *"The One Man Dynasty" John Cavanagh *Justin "Hammer" Roberts *Lance Diamond *Lee Poison *Prozac *Ritalin *Robbie Priest *"The Living Legend" Ryan Kilmore *"The Sure Thing" Scott Allen *Terry "Bam Bam" Williams *Livewire Tommy Creed *Tony Lunde Bombshells *Alexis Michelle *Amber Raines *Brooke McQueen *Jessy Kayne *Lexa *Roxanne *Sevrena *Shauniqua Williams *Vicky Vicarri Alumni *Anarchy *Caz Armour *Jeff Van Damage *Madd Dawg Tag Teams *'Amber Raines & Captain William Jericho' *'Badd Company' - Jess Amazing & Robbie Priest *'Corey Bayne & Tommy Creed' *'Erin Go Bragh' - John Cavanagh & Chris Cavanagh *'Veritas' - Terry Williams & Sevrena Stables *The Coalition Championships Active Titles *FcW Universal Heavyweight Championship - "The One Man Dynasty" John Cavanagh *FcW United States Championship - Vacant *FcW World Cruiserweight Championship - Chris "Trigger" Cavanagh *FcW Extreme Championship - Jack Diamond *FcW World Tag Team Championship - Corey Bayne & Tommy Creed Inactive Titles *FcW World Television Championship - Last held by Cole Henry... *FcW World Women's Championship - Last held by Brooke McQueen, it was unified with the World Ccruiserweight Championship when McQueen lost to Robbie Priest in a First Blood match. Titles Recognized By FcW *'RCW World Heavyweight Championship' - Unified with FcW World Heavyweight Championship at FcW Sinful Means 2007 in a Street Fight between Deamon Cohln(RCW c) and John Cavanagh(FcW c) to create the FcW Universal Heavyweight Championship. *'RWF North American Championship' - Unified with FcW United States Championship at FcW Kingdom Come 2007 in a Steel Cage Match between Ryan Kilmore(US c) and Fred Debonair(NA c). *'RCW Revolutionary Championship' - Was once held by Sevrena but on the January 22nd, 2008 edition of Tuesday Night Tartarus was defended against Corey Bayne. Corey Bayne is the current champion, although the title is not a sanctioned championship in the FcW only time will tell if it is going to be defended sometime in the future. Category:Active federations Category:Federations Category:Federations formed in 2007 Category:Federations formed in 2000